Is Christmas That Bad?
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex. Bertrand/Ingrid. !Chapter 25 Up Now!
1. Chapter 1

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 1

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Vlad POV. **

I didn't want Christmas this year; it wasn't Christmas without Erin, being here.

I couldn't really blame her for not being here.

It wasn't very festive.

I heard the noise like a door opening.

"Vlad?" I heard a voice asked was it Erin?

I used vampire speed to get to the door.

"Hi." I said, opening the door fully.

I noticed her beautiful face.

"Im home for Christmas." Erin said.

I smiled at her,

"Only 24 days left." I said.

She smiled back at me,

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 2

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

Plot: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex Bertrand/Ingrid.

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Vlad POV. **

"Erin please forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course Vlad" Erin said.

"Only 23 days left" I said.

"Of course it is sweetie." Erin said.

"I can't wait for Christmas now." I said.

"It going to be amazing." Erin said.

"Our second Christmas together." I said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 3

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

Plot: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex Bertrand/Ingrid.

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Bertrand POV **

"What do you want this year for Christmas?" I asked.

"I dont mind maybe a new coffin?" Ingrid asked.

"Oh" I said, and then I wiggled my eyebrows

"Bertrand! Only 22 days left." Ingrid said.

"I can't wait to spend this Christmas with you." I said.

"It's going to be perfect with you here." Ingrid said.

"Our first Christmas together, it's going to be so special." I said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	4. Chapter 4

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 4

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin Ingrid/Bertrand. Count/Alex**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

Plot: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex Bertrand/Ingrid.

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Count POV **

"Did you manage to get that second book?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"Maybe I guess we`ll have to find out on Christmas day." Alex said.

"Okay then, i'm happy to be spending it with you" I said.

"I feel the same way, we only 21 days left." She said.

"I can't wait, couldn't help me do some Christmas shopping?" I asked.

"Of course dear." She said.

"I just want everything to be perfect, our long awaited Christmas together." I said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	5. Chapter 5

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 5

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

Plot: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex Bertrand/Ingrid.

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Erin POV**

"So what do you want for Christmas?" I asked Vlad, while rolling over in the coffin.

"I dont care as long as your here with me." Vlad asked.

She blushed.

"Oh, well im sure I could think of something." I said.

"Erin, we only have 20 days left no need to rush." Vlad said.

"I know im just really excited this year for Christmas." I said.

"It going to be amazing, we need a tree." Vlad said.

"Shall we get one tomorrow?" I asked.

"Perfect, a lot like you." Vlad said, I felt myself blushing.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	6. Chapter 6

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 6

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

Plot: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex Bertrand/Ingrid.

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Ingrid POV. **

"Do you want to go tomorrow with Vlad and Erin?" I asked.

"To get the tree?" Bertrand asked.

I nodded. He used vampire speed to sit right next to me.

"Do you want to go?" he whispered down my ear, I had goosebumps from his voice.

"Well we only have 19 days left." I said, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, im sure happy to be spending it with you." he said, trying to focus me to look in his eye.

"Me too." I said in a quiet voice, im glad he had vampire hearing so he could hear me.

"Your perfect Ingrid dont change." Bertrand said.

"I`m perfect because of you." I said, moving myself closer to Bertrand.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	7. Chapter 7

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 7

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

Plot: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex Bertrand/Ingrid.

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Erin POV. **

"VLAD?" I shouted.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"You'll just have to find out and see." He said

"We only have 18 days left." I said.

"I know Erin." he said, I heard a whoosh I turned round to see Vlad carrying a white fluffy hat.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Just like you then." He said.

Then he placed the hat on my head, and lightly kissed my lips.

"Come on." He said, and held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand as fast as I could.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	8. Chapter 8

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 8.

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

Plot: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex Bertrand/Ingrid.

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Bertrand POV. **

"Ingrid." I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"What for Bertrand?" She asked, "I'm tired."

"Come on sweetheart we only have 17 days left." I said.

"Okay." She said, used vampire speed to come and sit next to me.

"Good morning." He said.

I lightly kissed her forehead.

I could see that she was smiling.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She said, smiling at me.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	9. Chapter 9

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 9.

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

Plot: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad. Count/Alex Bertrand/Ingrid.

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Alex POV. **

"Mr Count?" I asked

"Yes?" he asked.

"Right, we are going out for Christmas decorations." I said, demandly.

"Okay, the place has got to look nice." He said.

"We only have 16 days left." I said.

"Okay, then let's go now." He said.

"Okay." I said.

He pulled me up off the chair, and held my hand.

It felt right, a Christmas miracle.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	10. Chapter 10

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 10

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Vlad POV. **

"ERIN." I shouted.

"WHAT?" she shouted back.

I used vampire speed, to find her.

I noticed her in our room, I went behind her and put hands around her waist.

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

"Only 15 days left." She said.

"I can't wait to spend it with you." I said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	11. Chapter 11

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 11

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Erin POV. **

"Vlad, when are you getting the tree?" I asked.

"Soon Erin." He said.

"Do you promise?" I asked, "Only 14 more days left."

"I promise." He said.

He lightly kissed my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Night." I said.

"Night." He said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	12. Chapter 12

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 12

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**HAPPY 12/12/12**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Ingrid POV. **

"Bertrand." I said.

"Hi sweetheart." He said.

He leant down and kissed my forehead.

"Only 13 days left." I said.

"I cannot wait to spend it with you." He said.

I leant up and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"What's the day today?" I asked.

"Its 12/12/12." He said.

"We get to spend forever together." I said.

"It starts now." He said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	13. Chapter 13

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 13

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Alex POV.**

"Count." I said.

"Hi apple of my eye." He said.

He leant down and lightly kissed my lips.

"Only 12 days left." I said.

"I cannot wait for our Christmas together." He said.

"Neither can I." I said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	14. Chapter 14

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 14

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Bertrand POV. **

"Ingrid, you ready?" I asked.

"Nearly." She said back.

"How long?" I asked.

"Bertrand! I don't know." She said.

"Only 11 days left." I said.

"I cannot wait." He said.

"Neither can I." I said, and I honestly couldn't.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	15. Chapter 15

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 15

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Count POV**

"Dad." Vlad said, "Were going to get the tree today."

"Okay, Vladdy just remember I want something nice this year something alive." I said.

"She makes you happy doesnt she?" Vlad asked, looking in Alex's direction.

"Very." I said.

"That's how it is for me and Erin. Can you understand now?" Vlad asked.

"I think im starting to Vladdy." I said.

"Only 10 days left." Vlad said.

"It should be fabulous." I said.

* * *

Shall I continue?

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	16. Chapter 16

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 16

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Vlad POV. **

"ERIN." I shouted, "Where are you?"

"In here Vlad." She said.

I stopped still when I saw her, she looked beautiful, she had a Christmas elf costume on, and it reminded me of last year.

"You look so beautiful." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Are you ready to fetch the tree?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, "Only 9 days left."

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	17. Chapter 17

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 17

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Ingrid POV. **

"Bertrand." I said, about to speak again before he interrupted me.

"Shall we go with Vlad and Erin to get the Christmas tree?" he said finishing off what I was going to say.

"You know I hate it when you do that." I said.

"But you love me for it." He said, "Only 8 days left my love." He said.

"Are you ready to fetch the tree?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	18. Chapter 18

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 18

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Count POV. **

"Alex." I said.

"Do you want to get some decorations?" she asked.

"Yes, they will be back with the tree soon." he said.

"Only 7 days left my love." She said.

"I cannot wait." I said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	19. Chapter 19

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 19

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Alex POV. **

""Mr Count." I said, "Are you ready?"

"Why my love?" he asked.

"For the decorations." I said

"Of course my love." He said.

"Only 6 days left." i said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	20. Chapter 20

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 20

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Erin POV. **

"Vlad?"I murmured stroking his face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah sweetheart." He said, "Are you?"

"Yes I'm good." I said, "When do you want to get the tree?"

"Tomorrow with Ingrid and Bertrand." He said, "Only 5 days left."

"Okay." I said, "I cannot wait." I feel asleep with a smile on my face and Vlad's arm covering me.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	21. Chapter 21

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 21

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_This type of writing is the mind bound/link. _

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Vlad POV. **

"Erin, you ready?" I asked.

I lightly brushed her hair, away from her face.

"Morning." I said.

"Good morning." She said.

"Do you mind if we get the tree the day after tomorrow? I have a few things to do." I said.

"Vlad, its okay, you dont have to tell me." She said.

_I love you _

_I love you too_

"I can't wait to spend Christmas with you." I said.

"Only 4 days left." She said.

I could hear Alex in the other room.

"So the decorations are here, all we need is the tree." She said.

"Yes, my love everything is coming together nicely." He said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	22. Chapter 22

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 22

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Bertrand POV. **

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." She said, "Are you ready to get the tree?"

"Yes my love." I said, smiling at her.

I stood up and quickly moved next to her, and kissed her hand.

"Bertrand." She said.

"Do you want anything special this year?" I asked Ingrid.

"Why would I went I have you." She said, I smiled at her as we made our way to the front door.

**Erin POV.**

"Vlad, hurry up." I said.

"One minute." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"That would be telling my love." He said.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	23. Chapter 23

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 23

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_This type of writing is the mind bound/link. _

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Ingrid POV. **

"I like this tree the best." I said.

"Ingrid, we've been here for three hours." Vlad complained.

"Vlad." I hear Erin say.

"Just find the right one, sweetheart." Bertrand said.

"Thanks Bertrand." I said.

I saw Erin and Vlad looking at each other; I wondered what they were talking about.

**Vlad POV.**

"Ingrid, we've been here for three hours." I said.

"Vlad." Erin said, I looked at her and smiled.

_What are you smiling? _

_Because i'm with you._

"Only 2 days left." She said.

"I can't wait." I said.

**Ingrid POV.**

"I've found one." I said, pulling it out.

"It's beautiful, just like you." Bertrand said.

"Now can we leave?" Vlad said.

"Vlad!" I heard Erin say.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	24. Chapter 24

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 24

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

* * *

**Count POV. **

"It's a beautiful tree." Alex said.

"It's perfect like you." I said.

"Now we can decorate it." She said.

"Of course my love." I said, "Only 1 more day left."

"I cannot wait to spend Christmas here with you." Alex said.

"Neither can I." I said, lightly kissing her forehead.

* * *

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	25. Chapter 25

Is Christmas that bad? – Chapter 25

_**Young Dracula **_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**We have another Christmas countdown.**_

_**It's a drabble.**_

_**IT'S CHRISTMAS! **_

* * *

**Erin POV. **

"Merry Christmas my sweet." Vlad said.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

_I Love you _

_I love you too._

He used vampire speed to open the door for me, I saw the Christmas tree all lit up with all the lights all different colours it was beautiful, I noticed everyone was here, Ingrid and Bertrand on the sofa and the Count and Alex handing presents to each other.

**Ingrid POV**

"Merry Christmas Bertrand." I said.

"Merry Christmas my sweet one." He said, he held me hand, and took me to the front room. The tree looked beautiful, not as lovely as Bertrand.

He held out his hand so we sat on the sofa together, he handed me a box it was blue, I smiled at him, as I opened the box, it was necklace it had B and I on it, in gold it was perfect.

"Thank you." I said, "It's perfect."

"Just like you." Bertrand said.

**Count POV**

I couldn't believe that Alex had done this it was perfect.

"It's wonderful." I said.

Alex smiled at me.

I smiled back at her.

"I think there's a few presents under the tree for you." She said.

She looked so excited.

She opened her present, she looked at me.

"Well." I said.

"It's perfect." She said.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas." Alex said.

* * *

THE END!

Review And Comment Please.


End file.
